Maddly In Love
by swagatron94
Summary: Maddie X Dexter Story... Read It. forgot to put One-Shot...


Maddly In Love

Chapter 1

Madeline Hatter, or as her friends like to call her, "Maddie" is the daughter of the Mad Hatter. She's crazy, talks in riddles, and tends to be a little bit... well, you know... mad.

She's best friends with Raven Queen, a "Rebel" as they like to call her.

Anyways, Maddie walks through the doors of Ever After High. She walks in, finds her locker and grabs her books. She heads for her first class, which is Music. She sits down next to Raven, and waits for class to start.

"So Raven, how was your weekend?" Maddie asked her best friend.

"Ugh, ok, I guess." Raven replied.

"What's wrong? Do you feel like crap, because you're being called a sap?" Maddie asked Raven.

Raven looked at her oddly, and turned her attention back to the vacant teacher's desk, which everyone was staring at.

"Uh... No? I think?" Raven replied, not knowing how to reply to what Maddie just said.

All of a sudden, C.A Cupid walks in and looks at everyone.

"Sorry guys, the teacher's sick. But for some reason, I'm substituting for him."

"Why?" The entire class asked in unison.

"Well, just because I'm more about love, doesn't mean I love music. Anyways, what were we learning?"

The class looked at each other, until Dexter Charming raised his hand.

"Uh... we were learning about the differences between music today and music before then." Dexter replied.

"Okay, sounds boring... What else haven't you learned."

Maddie raised her hand, which shocked a couple of the other students, even the Rebels.

"What about romantic music? Surely you can tell us something about that, Cupid." Maddie asked Cupid.

"Now that's not a bad idea. Thanks Maddie."

Maddie smiled, as the rest of class heard Cupid's take and opinion about romantic music. All of a sudden, as Cupid was going to ask the others their opinions on romantic music today, the bell rang.

Everyone burst out the door and headed to lunch. Maddie followed Raven and sat down with her in the lunch hall.

Cupid comes in shortly after, and hands the girls a flyer.

"What's this for?" Raven asked Cupid.

"It's for our upcoming school dance! Please consider coming."

"I'll think about it." Raven replied.

Cupid walks away to the Royals table, and begins to come up with some ideas for the dance with them.

"So, you going to this?" Maddie asked Raven.

"Uh, no. Too lovey-dovey." Raven replied.

"Well, I'm going." Maddie told Raven, which caused Raven to spit out her orange juice.

"Whoa, you're going to this! Do you even have a date?" Raven asked her friend.

"Well, no... But I'm gonna ask someone to come with me."

"Who?" Raven asked, curious about Maddie's choice for a guy.

Maddie looked around and leaned into Raven's ear.

"Promise you won't tell anyone?" Maddie whispered into Raven's ear.

"Promise." Raven replied back.

"Dexter. Dexter Charming."

Raven looked at her stunned. Dexter? A Royal? Why him?

"Why Dexter?" Raven replied back, amused by Maddie's choice.

"Because I'm madly in love with him. He's sweet, caring and sooooo hot! Don't tell him I said that."

Raven giggled, which caused Maddie to glare at her.

"Please don't tell anyone. If you do, everyone will laugh at me. Please don't.." Maddie begged Raven.

Raven obliged right when the bell rang, which signaled it was time for Gym.

Maddie and Raven threw out their garbage and headed for Gym. They went outside and ran the track for 5 laps. The teacher was impressed and let them have the rest of the time off.

Right when the teacher said that, a wild bear ran onto the track.

The bear ran towards everyone and then stopped. The bear ran towards Maddie, whose foot was stuck in the mud.

Dexter and the others got away and saw the bear run towards Maddie.

"Somebody do something! That bear's gonna kill Maddie!"

Dexter runs back onto the track, towards the bear.

"Dexter, what are you doing?" Daring, Dexter's older brother, yelled at his younger brother.

Dexter dived in front of the bear and took the hit. He fell to the ground in silence. The teachers were able to scare the bear off. They checked on Maddie, who was shaking uncontrolably.

"Maddie, are you okay?" Raven asked Maddie.

"Dex-Dexter... H-He s-s-saved me." Maddie answered back, which caused her to cry.

Raven hugged her best friend, in order to calm her down.

In the nurse's office...

Dexter woke up a few hours later, and rubbed his head. He saw Raven and the nurse around his bed.

"What... What happened?"

"You took the hit from that bear. You saved Maddie's life, Dexter. Why?"

Dexter looked away for a second and then looked at Raven.

"Because I love her, and I don't want anything or anyone hurting her." Dexter replied.

Raven gasped, shocked by what Dexter just said. Dexter sat up and looked around the room.

"Where is she?" Dexter asked with concern in his voice.

"She went home. She was so scared, and after you saved her life, she felt like it was her fault." Raven replied.

"Am I good to go home?" Dexter asked the nurse.

"Well, considering there wasn't any extreme damage to your bones, body or brain, sure." The nurse replied.

Dexter leapt off his bed and ran out of the room. He ran out the doors and ran towards the Mad Hatter Tea Shoppe, where Maddie works and lives with her family. He stops at the door and knocks on it. The Mad Hatter answers and looks at Dexter.

"Are you the boy who saved my daughter Maddie?" He asked Dexter.

"Yes."

The Mad Hatter looks at Dexter again and lets Dexter in.

"She's in her room. Whatever you do, make sure it calms her down." The Mad Hatter told Dexter.

He walked up the stairs and found Maddie's room. He heard Maddie crying in her room and knocked on the door. He heard footsteps, and then the door opened.

"Dexter..."

"Maddie, are you ok?"

"Y-You s-s-saved me." Maddie replied to Dexter.

Maddie grabs Dexter and hugs him tightly. Dexter rubs her back, in order to calm her down.

She looks at Dexter with tear-stained eyes and smiles.

"Dexter... I love you."

Dexter looks at her, shocked by what she said.

"I-I...L-Love you, t-too." Dexter said, stuttering over his words.

Maddie looks at Dexter, as tears of joy sprung from her eyes. She stopped crying and hugged Dexter even more. She looked back up at Dexter's eyes and smiled.

Dexter and Maddie looked at each other and kissed each other on the lips. The kiss eventually turned into a make-out session, which ended on Maddie's bed, with Maddie lying on top of Dexter.

"Dexter... you're my boyfriend now, right?"

"As if the kissing wasn't enough proof?" Dexter replied to Maddie.

"Sorry... I'm kinda new to this, you're my first boyfriend."

Dexter smiled and looked in Maddie's beautiful, baby blue eyes.

"You're my first as well, Maddie."

Maddie kissed her 1st and new boyfriend and hugged him tightly.

"Well, I gotta go home Maddie. Sorry."

Maddie kissed him one more time on the lips and looked in his cute, adorable, blue eyes.

"Don't be sorry, Dexter. I'll see you tomorrow, and after that, and the day after that, and the day after that, and the day after that, and..."

"I get it, Maddie. I get it." He replied.

Dexter kissed Maddie back and walked back home. When he told his parents about the whole thing, they were ok with it. They thought Dexter could do better, but as long as he's happy, they're fine with it.

Dexter went to bed and thought about Maddie the entire night.

Maddie went to bed and thought about Dexter that night, as well.

Either way, they were both together, regardless of what other's thought of them being together.

In Dexter's case, it was a dream come true.

But in Maddie's case, she was... Maddly In Love.

End of Chapter 1


End file.
